


Undertale Story Ideas

by LindChives



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU hopping, AUs, Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Birdtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Littletale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Undertale Multiverse | UTMV (Undertale), Angst, Angst and Feels, Anti-Void (Undertale), Bad Puns, Black Markets, Brothers, Character Death, Children, Children of Characters, Coma, Declarations Of Love, Dystopia, Error is Geno, Existential Crisis, Family Feels, Far Future, Father Figures, Flirting, Gen, Harassment, Hope, Humor, I have too many ideas, King Nightmare, M/M, Multiverse, Phone Calls, Plot, Poor Errortale Sans (Undertale), Poor Sans (Undertale), Rebellion, Reincarnation, Running, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Souls, Time Fuckery, Transformation, True Love, Undertale Reset Issues, Undertale Saves and Resets, adding tags as I go, he just want his family back, help they keep coming!, i guess, ideas, last chances, negativity, one thousand years is a long time, personality changes, positivity, ship children, ships, story ideas, warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindChives/pseuds/LindChives
Summary: Running on empty and need some new ideas for an Undertale fic? Well look no further! Here are some of finest (and strangest) ideas to come the inner works of my imagination.If you plan to use any of these ideas found in this, all I ask is that you please credit me and let me know. I would love to see what you have written!Have fun my feral little gremlins~
Relationships: Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Sans & Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Puns Get Sans Banned

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember that a lot of these ideas are half baked and not complete as they usually come to me on a whim. I haven't really taken the time to sit down and stew on much of these. So it will be up to you to make these stories your own.
> 
> Like I said in the description, all I ask is that you please credit me and let me know if you're going to use them.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this. You are beautiful and I love you.
> 
> Lets get started shall we?

Classic Sans gets banned from going to anymore AU Meetings do to his continuous use of puns that are so horrible they make even the his fellow punsters cringe.

-Bonus!-

He somehow finds other ways to mess with his alternate selves despite no longer actually being there.


	2. The Call

Geno gets a call from someone claiming to be him. He gives Geno a dire warning of the future and things to come.

-Bonus!-

The Caller may or may not be Error. That is up to you.

-Bonus 2!-

Afterdeath? Again, that is up to you.


	3. Classically Blue

Classic has a secret. He is actually Blueberry.

Something had happened long ago, and Blue had been forcefully sent to an Undertale timeline that was sans a Sans. 

Blue had to relive his childhood until he once again reached adulthood. Through out that he held onto hope. But eventually the RESET's got involved and the once cheerful Blueberry breaks. He grows apathic and angry and depressed, and, well... pretty Classic-like.

Meanwhile, all that time, Honey had been desperately trying to get his brother back. He succeeds, but he is horrified at what he finds.

No one was ready for the events that followed.

Looking in a broken Mirror, you can't help but wonder. How can can you fix something so broken, when you yourself, are broken in the exact same way...?

-Bonus!-

Blue had never remembered a RESET until sent to the Undertale Timeline.

-Bonus 2!-

The Machine is involved?

(Another Possibility)

For EXTRA angst, subtract Undertale and instead send Blue to Underfell! Make him live as Red in a Kill or be Killed world! 

Ohhh so many possibilities with this one~


	4. On The Hunt

Lust travels around in search of someone to call his "One True Love". Basically he ends up low-key harassing the entire Multiverse.

-Bonus!-

Let him find his Love in a horrific place, such as Fresh. Make everyone fear for the day those two have babies.


	5. Too Many Sanses

Classic finds out about the Multiverse and his all his alternates. He doesn't take it very well.

-Bonus!-

Throw Ink and Error into the story! Heck, maybe even the Feeling Twins! Have fun and make Classic's life a living HELL.


	6. 7 Shards

An AU hopping Sans is trying to find the 7 shards of his Frisk's Soul. He is joined by three others.

A Dusttale Sans running from the ghosts of his past.

A Birdtale Sans wishing to see the Multiverse.

And a Littletale Sans searching for his missing brother.

Meanwhile, Littletale Papyrus is hopping from world to world trying to save himself and a ghostly glitched-out Frisk from a mysterious pursuer who is hot on their trail.

-Bonus!-

The Hopper could be Red. He adopted Frisk as his kid.


	7. Finding The Light

Dream was gone. Nightmare had won. The Multiverse was now under his complete control and negativity was all that was left.

However, many years into the future, a child is born. This child was the son/daughter of King Nightmare.

And the last chance for the Multiverse to find the light once again. 

-Bonus!-

The child is the reincarnation of Dream?

-Bonus 2!-

An underground rebellion? Black-market and artificial positivity?


	8. One Thousand Years

Geno and Reaper fall in love and have Goth. The events of Aftertale play out and Geno is freed from the Save Screen. 

A few years later, something happens and Geno gets trapped in the Anti-Void. Geno becomes Error. However, unlike the original, he doesn't forget who he once was. Instead he experiences a sort-of System Shutdown and goes into a dormant state. One thousand years later, he awakens with (most of) his sanity still intact.

When Error finally escapes from the Anti-Void, he wasn't prepared for what he found outside. You see, a thousand years is quite the long time and much can change within those years.

And sometimes for the worse. 

The Multiverse is much different than what he remembered.

Will Error ever be reunited with his family? Who knows. That's for you to decide...


End file.
